FNaF Truth or Dare (Dun dun dun)
by JustCarter
Summary: Who's ready for some OC's, Truths, Dares, And more? Ok submit your truths, dares, and OC's.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm starting a new series aka this series which is Truth or Dare: The way I like it. So yeah start reading the characters and I will be accepting OC's so** yeah!

Originals: Freddy / Bonnie / Chica / Foxy / Golden Freddy / Mike Schmidt (Mike).

Second Game: Toy Freddy (Red) / Toy Bonnie (Clyde) / Toy Chica (Chia) / Mangle / Balloon Boy / Marionette (Puppet Master not puppet) / Jeremy Fitzgerald (Jeremy) / Withered Freddy (WFR) / Withered Bonnie (WB) / Withered Chica (WC) / Withered Foxy (WFO) / Withered Golden Freddy (WGF).

Third Game: Spring trap (Spring) / Phantom Balloon Boy (PBB) / Phantom Chica (PC) / Phantom Freddy (PF) / Phantom Foxy (PFOX) / Phantom Mangle (PM) / Phantom Marionette (PPM).

Fourth Game: Nightmare Freddy (NFR) / Nightmare Bonnie (NB) / Nightmare Chica (NC) / Nightmare Foxy (NFO) / Nightmare Fredbear (NFB) / Nightmare (NM) / Plushtrap (PT).

OC's so far: Midnight, and Angel.

Midnight: Ok so ummm… I should probably describe myself

 **Midnight's like a human black cat who LOVES to dance and listen to music**

 **Angel's basically an Angel she's kind of devilish though but she has powers so yeah…**

Angel: how dare you call me a devil *starts to tear up*

FNAFLover40: I'm sorry look it's just that it's kind of true here *uses special Fanfiction powers to make Angel an Angel* Ok

Angel: YAY!


	2. OC's galore

Chapter 2

 **Hey I just wanted to say that this won't be out every day ok. Ok. Also catspats31 can't I report you for spam hope you read this!**

"Hello everybody also would this be against the rules catspats31" FNAFLover40 said with a little cocky tone in her voice

"Why I don't think so" Luna says

"Good plus I'm not doing this anymore" FNAFLover40 exclaims worried she might get hate.

FNAFLover40: "How 'bout now"

Angel: Please just stop listening to her

Midnight: delusional as always

FNAFLover40: Well then tell her to go away and worry about her own problems

Midnight: You already did that

FNAFLover: OH yeah, anyways

 **Oc: Springcord. He's basically a Springtrap textured Discord**

 **Truths: all Freddy's including Nightmare himself... It is a he right? where do you get your hats and bow ties at?**

 **Toy Freddy care to explain this picture of you making out with Justin Bieber?**

 **Dares: Great and Powerful Springtrap send BB to the moon, he called you a 'no dicked shit colored dog Frankenstein thing'**

 **Nightmare Foxy, Nightmare Fredbear, and Nightmare does it hurt when the kid slams the closet on you?**

 **Chica set everyone you hate on fire with this unlimited fueled flamethrower**

All: Welcome Springcord

Springcord: I'm honored

Freddy: Well we make them it's quite easy

Toy Freddy: Oh yeah that was pretty fun night

Midnight: You sick-o

Toy Freddy: Come on now you know you likey

Midnight: F yourself

Springtrap: Inhale my dong enragement child

BB: No you inhale my dong enragement *kicks a ton of times*

Spring: Ok I got it ouch

Nightmare Foxy: Pain is just a metaphor but yes

Nightmare Freddy & Nightmare: how would you feel

Springcord: yeah I get it

Chica: I don't have time *throws to Angel who makes it disappear*

 **Hey Midnight cannot be without her partner Luna!**

All: Welcome Luna

Angel: We already introduced you but still it was valuable putting that in

 **Auther: my Oc hybrid wants to join in**

 **He's has a angle and demon wing**

 **And a red head set**

 **Black jacket**

 **Angle: fight hybrid warning he has all your powers and the reversed version of it**

 **Red:get gud**

 **Freddy: punch red in the gut**

 **NFB: why you bite kids frontal lobe**

 **Midnight: yarn ball**

All: Welcome Chris

Angel: Wait so what's your name again (please comment)

Angel: Meet the crew *fighting crew spawns behind her* let's get him girls

After he loses because you can't handle Angel's awesomeness

Punky: Don't under estimate the crew bro

Angel: yeah moving on

Toy Freddy: I already got lucky how 'bout you want "inhale my dong enragement"

Midnight: *shoves in closet* your welcome

Freddy: Ok open the closet

Midnight: *opens closet* LOL

Freddy: done

NFB: Because I feel like it

Midnight: I'll just be in the other room *plays with yarnball when she turns into cat*

Angel: TOO CUTE TOO CUTE

 **NM, why are you partially see through? And what's that thing behind your eyes? NFB, was the thing you did to the kid a springlock failure or the bite of '83?**

NM: IT's all a secret that you'll never find out

NFB: Neither I was just a wee program back then

 **Hi! First I have to OC's Lady Serpena and Luna Lady's profile: She wears an white dress and black shoes, she can turn into a serpent. Luna's profile: She wears a midnight coloured shirt and black pants and white sneakers, she can use darkness and easily kill an opponent. Dares**

 **Manglegives bazooka* Destroy anyone you hate**

 **BB: Kiss JJ**

 **Foxy: Sing you are a pirate**

 **Chica: Bake as many pizzas as you can then throw them all at Freddy or Bonnie**

 **Truths**

 **All: Tell crush Mangle: Are you trying to call the police?**

 **Toy BonnieY U SO ACTIVE on night 3 that is... Anyways got to go *disappears in the shadows***

All: Welcome Lady Serpena and Luna Lady

Mangle: Whatever *throw's to Angel who makes it disappear*

BB: EWWWWW she's my sister

JJ: Mom told us we're not related *kisses on cheek*

BB: Oh you'll get more than that *kisses on lips*

Angel: AWWWWWWWWE

Foxy: You sing it and see how you like it after *sings you are a pirate*

Lady Serpena & Luna Lady: Fine *sings song*

Foxy: There

Chica: KK *makes 1,000 pizza's get's the gang together except **Bonnie and Freddy** and throws all the pizza's

FNAFLover: I like a guy called Falcon

Angel: I like someone who commented on this story *blushes*

Midnight: Ummm… I like a cat called Snowball also she's wonderful (yes I'm gay)

Springcord & Luna: IDK

Freddy: Chica

Toy Freddy: Golden Freddy and I were married when we got a divorce but I still like Goldie

Toy Chica: Springtrap

Shadow bonnie: Shadow Freddy

Foxy: Mangle

Toy Bonnie: bonnie

Phantom's and nightmare's I'll figure out later

Mangle: Do you really think I would

Toy Bonnie: Because my legs act up on that night

 **O.C Name: Alexis Nichole Pitcher Age: Twenty three. Body: Skinny, muscular, light tan skin, five foot eight. Hair: Blond shoulder length. Eyes: Emerald green. Outfit: Black turtleneck long sleeved shirt, black skinny jeans and black high heeled boots. Personality: Caring, sweet, ill tempered, bitchy, hard core, cocky at times, sarcastic, loves kids. Crush: Purple Guy. Animatronic form: Species: Black panther. Appearance: Silky black fur, emerald green cat eyes, seven feet tall, silver claws. Role: Jungle Cat she tells the kids stories about her " Adventures in the jungle" and her loyal cousin Jaguar and how they defended their other animal friends. Abilities: Can slink around without making noise of any kind, can be in water without short circuiting, can jump really high. History: Has gone in while Marionette was practicing a spell and startled him making the magic powers hit her in the chest and she can transform into a black panther animatronic when she wants to. Her family is dead and she lives alone in an apartment while though boys do try and date her she quickly tells them off for she has one crush only The Purple Guy. She feels bad for him and even though he murdered children her love for him covers over her hatred for the fact he killed children. ENJOY! I hope you like my character please note I don't want her involved with kissing one of her own sex and please even though she is a bitchy naughty girl she still has a kind hearted sweet fun loving side and she helps those who need it and will fight to the death to protect her friends and children. Thanks, Cat girl P.S Her favorite songs are I Like It Loud and Roar by Katy Perry. Her favorite food is anything that is spicy and seafood I LOVE sea food! Thank you again!**

All: Welcome Alexis!


	3. I'm SO sorry

**Sorry I haven't posted writer's block and stuff anyways onwards**

FNAFLover40: Let's just get started

 **Hm…can I pm you my oc for this?**

 **Anyway…**

 **Dares:**

 **Everyone: Dance to "Watch Me" by Silento.**

 **Foxy and Freddy: Wear a suit(red for Foxy and brown for Freddy)**

 **Mangle and Chica: Wear a strapless dress with a long train(Pink and white for Mangle and yellow and white for Chica)**

 **Foxy,Freddy,Mangle,and Chica: Do the ballroom dance while the song "Can I Have This Dance" by HSM(High School Musical) plays.**

 **Rest of you who are not li** **OC File|Cassy|23/9/15**

 **Name: Cassrina Faeiry Piraté**

 **Age: 19**

 **Appearance: Goldish brown cheetah ears and tail, tan-ish-white skin, greenish-blue eyes, wavy brownish-gold hair.**

 **Build: Skinny, but a bit curvy and a bit muscular.**

 **Outfit: Purple-aqua hoodie, black shirt underneath, black booty shorts ,belt holding samurai sword and ninja stars, headphones, and black combat boots.**

 **Personality: Shy at first, but when you get to know her better she'll be kind, fun, caring, protective, and impatient, won't give up, wise, and slow to anger.**

 **History: She was raised in a temple, where a master brought her in and taught her sword-fighting, ninja stuff(I don't know what are the categories of these so I'll say she learnt all of them), Japanese, Chinese, and Korean. When she visited Korea, she learnt taekwondo. Now she moved to America, getting the job as a spy.**

 **Other: She LOVES music, Korean music, Japanese music, etc. She hates Malaysian songs(please don't be offended) and loves sushi.**

 **Crush: Anyone you like, just not the same gender.**

 **I forgot! The truths!**

 **Everyone: Like the dares?**

 **Toy Bonnie,Mangle,Spring and Chica: Who do you like?(Meaning: Who's your crush)**

 **Bonnie: Is it true that you once pushed Freddy and Chica together?**

 **posted above: Wanna go to Sushi King? It's on me.**

Everyone: NO!

Vincent/PG: take away the

Angel: Poof *makes suits appear*

Foxy: Aye matey this ain't be too bad

Freddy: Eh, I'm used to being formal so you know

Mangle and Chica: Sorry can't do it of you don't know what it means

Freddy, Foxy, and Bonnie: No High School Musical never seen it before and plan on keeping it that way

Chica: Well FNAFLover40 could just do this

FNAF 1'ers: *All sing song*

Chica and FNAFLover40: BAM!

Everyone: Eh!

Toy Bonnie: Bonnie

Mangle: Foxy

Springtrap: Toy Chica

Chica: Freddy

Bonnie: They were both too shy and well now they're dating so what can I say

IDK what you mean: No thank you sorry

Everyone: Welcome Cassy

 **Truths;**

 **Springtrap: how would you feel if everyone keeps saying your a zombie?**

 **Balloon Boy: care to explain why I found this picture of you lighting fireworks at Fazbear Frights?**

 **Nightmare how were you created?**

 **Dares;**

 **Springcord use the Poltergust on the Phantoms**

 **Everyone survive Dr. Eggman's dance video**

 **Balloon Boy give a mighty furious mother alligator a hug ):)**

Springtrap: Look peeps I don't get where you get the idea I'm a dead Vincent obviously

BB: I was setting them off like 5 miles away from the place. I hate photo shop

Nightmare: That's our little secret

Springcord: What the fudge is a poltergust

Everyone: LOL don't know it

BB: I'm not an idiot *starts to put but ends up crying*

Marionette: Awwwe look what you did come on BB it's ok

 **Here are my dares and truths and oc**

 **Dares**

 **Bonnie: shave off mike's eyebrows when he sleeps and wakes up say now you know how I feel**

 **Freddy: play the impossible game**

 **Chica: try riding a unicycle over pool of electric eels while juggling chainsaws**

 **BB: do toy Bonnie's make up blindfolded**

 **Truths**

 **Toy bonnie: what would be your reaction be if all the makeup in the world was gone**

 **JJ: where would you go for a vacation**

 **Toy chica: do have replacement beaks if the first gose missing**

 **Golden: why are you always sitting when you do your jumpscare PS your my favorite**

 **And my oc**

 **Name: Savion**

 **Gender: male**

 **Animatronic: panda**

 **Appearance: height 6'7 eyes one green one purple fur black and white with blue streaks down the back and arm wears black hoodie with the ying and yang symbol on the front blue jeans red converse**

 **Personality: nice and kinda shy he knows two types of martial arts judo and aikido he speaks five languages French, Japanese, Spanish, German, Australian he likes to draw and play video games and also if push him to far he becomes whole other person he also has crush on mangle**

 **That's for now arevaderchi**

Bonnie: *does it* Now how do you feel

Mike: *puts hand on shoulder* I understand kindness now

Freddy: Ok *5 hours later* AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Angel: Let me try *gets done in 5 minutes*

Freddy: H-how

Chica: Why do you assume I would do that and why me I'm the only girl ok so that's sexist bruh

BB: Fine *does perfectly*

TB: WOAH!

Toy Bonnie: Ummm somethings are obviously permanent like sharpie

FNAFLover40: Sorry JJ doesn't exist in this story

Toy Chica: Duh what do you think the parts and service room is for

Golden: Too lazy to stand and THANKS!

Everyone: Welcome Savion

 **oc**

 **name: Toby the Wolf**

 **age: 13**

 **species: Animtronic Wolf**

 **looks: blackish-reddish fur, eyepatch, brown guitar, blush from Toys, torn blue jeans, mangled arm, hazel eyes**

 **personality: emo, bipolar**

 **crush: Mangle**

 **As a human: hazel eyes, tan skin, black hair with red tips, black hoodie, torn blue jeans, black converses, eyepatch**

 **hates: BB and Toy Freddy**

Everyone: Welcome Toby

 **Toy Bonnie: Do u like carrots? Cuz I have a truckful out back**

 **BB: Can Toby shoot u out of a cannon pointed at the sun while singing 'For He's a Jolly Good Fellow'? 2 bad Toby's gunna do it!**

 **Toy Freddy: Let Toby kick ur butt!**

 **Foxy: Play NFL...**

 **Author: Zap Markiplier there flr the rest of the story...**

 **BAI GUYS!**

Toy Bonnie: Ummm… No *Sercetly sneaks the truck away very secretly*

Marionette: All the hate guys just don't

BB: I have feelings too you know

Toy Freddy: Why u hate everybody

Foxy: Fine *after* eh

Angel: *zap* now he's gone *evil laughter*

Everybody: BYE!

 **His name is hybrid**

 **NFB: This is Sparta**

 **Red: I'm the leader of ilumanati how do you react**

 **Freddy: its bear hunting season**

 **Chica: mega pizza gun**

 **Bonnie: free carrots under that sword**

FNAFLover: Ok Thanks

NFB: No this is Nightmare Fredbear now

All: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH

Toy Freddy: IT'S BILL CIPHER OK GOODNESS GRACIOUS and I'll say I'm the ruler of you

All: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH

Angel: JOHN CENA

All: *looks at Angel*

Angel: Wrong Time *shrugs

Freddy: What about the others be targeting me bruh

Chica: You have no idea what I'm going to do with this

Bonnie: guess what it's a trap oh I'm not an idiot

 **Hello again! First why Luna's name Luna Lady?**

 **Anyway on to da dares!**

 **Dares**

 **Mangle: *tackles her to the ground and pours love potion on her* Go crazy on Springtrap**

 **Puppet: Gimme an hug!**

 **BB: Say Hi to Chuck Norris**

 **Mike: Kiss Lady**

 **Bonnie: Kick Freddy in the *ahem***

 **Truths**

 **Author: You got Catspats request to shut down an T &D ? Well I did too...**

 **Angle: Would you rather meet Hera or Zeus?**

 **All: Greatest Fear?**

Mangle: You suck ANGEL!

Angel: Oh yeah *zaps* oh everyone hates yet loves me at the same time

Mangle: *hits on Springtrap*

 **Angel's Corner Time**

Foxy: Ai (IDK how to spell it please don't hate me)

Angel: What's wrong *looks over to Mangle* Oh

Foxy: Stupid Dares

Angel: Here *zaps Mangle*

Foxy: Thanks Matey

Angel: "Anytime kid anytime"

Back

MARIONETTE (IF I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR IT MAY MEAN ALMOST THE SAME THING BUT IT STILL MAKES ME ANGRY): Of course also Angel just be you I don't care about my title

Angel: I DO

Marionette: Oh Angel

Angel: I… FUDGE IT I'm OUT *secretly crying in corner because she realized what she did*

BB: AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH WHY DOES EVERYBODY HATE ME *joins Angel's Corner*

Mike: Let's get it over with *kisses*

Lady: *you may put your reaction here*

Bonnie: OOOH I'm ready but is Freddy

Freddy: AGH

Bonnie: Don't run away yet

KoOkYcOoKiEz (author changed name so yeah): He did btw's also catspats31 doesn't need to do that honestly it's just spam in our comments we already know the rule

Angel: *has tears on face and talks in a small voice* Well I'd choose both you know but I don't really truly believe in mythology so yeah

Foxy: *whispers to everyone other than Angel who is still crying in the corner* There is something wrong with Angel

 **Real Quick A/N: Guys I'm making a new story called Angel's corner see if you want to see what the oc's and FNaF characters do go check it out I will also add more things**

Animatronics: IDK

Angel: Being alive again

Midnight: Alleyways

KoOkYcOoKiEz: Infinity (really bad phobia) and spiders

Oc's: *insert answer here*

 **Hi~! Dares! Accept my OC.**

 **Name:Spring Trapper (call her Trapper)**

 **Species: Animatronic Nightmare Rabbit, she is a girl version of Springtrap.**

 **Powers: Reading other people fears, teleportation, and a potion maker also, Nightmare Ability.**

 **BackStory: She was cursed by the Nightmare (they had amnesia), and was used as a weapon to hurt people. Soon, her Nightmare side got the best of her and brutally attack Nightmare Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Fredbear. She was born with one feeling and that is Fear, she hide it under friendliness and Shyness. She knew what love was like when Springtrap fell in love with her.**

 **Appearance:Blackish golden fur, sexier body than Toy Chica (just saying!), shows her Endoskeleton in these places; Left Arm: Hand, elbow to shoulder. Right Arm: Wrist to elbow. Left Leg: (Same pattern as Right Arm.) Right Leg:( Same pattern as left arm.). And a three mark scar on her Left eye(Showing blood, also her endoskeleton only reveals as a withered or a Nightmare when angry).**

 **Dares:**

 **Spring trap: Meet my OC, and make out with her.**

 **Freddy: Kiss whoever you love**

 **Bonnie: Kiss Chica**

 **Foxy: Beat up Golden Freddy**

 **Golden Freddy: Kill whoever you hate the most**

 **Truths**

 **Toy Chica: Why are you skinny?**

 **Toy Freddy: Fat or Muscled?XD**

 **Toy Bonnie: Girl or Boy?XD**

 **Mangle: Who do you love?**

 **That's all for now, See ya later!**

Springtrap: *looks at Chi with a sorry look as Chi travels to (drum roll please) Angel's corner* Uh fine *kisses* there

Freddy: *kisses Chica* I love you

Chica: You too

Bonnie: Fine *rolls eyes and kisses Chica*

Foxy: Ergh matey ye' sure 'bout this

Goldie: I'll let you do just *turns real dark* **DON'T PUNCH A GIRL**

Angel: *starts sobbing* NONONONONONONONONONONONO

Goldie: Easy Angel *looks towards Angel and plans to torture her

Angel: *same small voice* w-what

Goldie: I want **YOU** to kill Marionette

Angel: N-no

Goldie: What did you say

Angel: *more confident* No

Goldie: Do it or I'll make you

Angel *same as before* you think you can do that just try me

Goldie: Ok *tries to use magic but can't*

Angel: *CONFIDENT AF* YOU **TRIED** AND NOW YOU MUST PAY *hurts Goldie**walks back and cries even harder*

Goldie: I'll never do that again

Everyone except Goldie and Marionette: Angel do you have something to say

Angel: *small voice* go away **( figure out what happens in the first chapter of Angel's Corner)**

Chi: Because I don't eat like some people

Red: *travels straight to Angel's Corner*

Clyde: I'm GAY OK GEEZ IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT FROM ME F***ERS

Mangle: Foxy

 **I'm SO sorry for this being out like two months later I swear I'll post more often**


End file.
